Macie (Sequel to Riley)
by CaraCat
Summary: Macie Carper wakes up in a coffin dead. After digging herself out of the grave she gets taken away to a mystery place with three other girls. She soon learns that she is a monster created by the man that kidnapped her eleven years ago. I'm not that good at summaries... Read On.


**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ RILEY GO READ IT NOW OR NONE OF THIS WILL MAKE ANY SENCE. If you have read Riley I want to say Macie is going to be a lot longer than Riley and it will be a couple chapters before the other characters from Riley come. That's all. READ ON!**

**: ONE **

It was dark. That's what I thought first. It was pitch black, but I could still kind of see. I could see that I was in a box. A long, thin box with silky white lining. I blinked my eyes, trying to process what was happening. The last thing I remembered was… oh god. The knife. I had gone into the kitchen, taken out our biggest butcher knife, and then I'd… I'd stabbed myself. Right in the heart. I remembered everything going dark. I could hear Trina, our old maid, screaming in the distance. And then I couldn't hear anything.

I was dead.

And this was a coffin.

Suddenly I couldn't think. A word kept repeating in my mind. Coffin. Coffin. Coffin. I wanted out. I had to get out! I reached up and started clawing at the silky fabric, ripping and tearing until I had reached wood. I knew I couldn't tear through wood, but I had to get out. I was tired and weak, but still I attacked the wood until my fingers started to bleed. And even after that I kept going. I wasn't going to be buried alive. Finally, to my surprise, I had made a small hole in the wood. Dirt fell in next to me, but I kept at it until I had made a hole big enough for me to fit through. Then I realized that I was probably buried under six feet of dirt. How could I dig through that? But then I took another look at the hole. The hole that I had made in a solid wooden coffin. I could do this.

I pulled myself into the hole and started digging, my fingers slicing through the dirt like butter. Before I knew it I was breaking through to the surface. I pulled myself out of my… out of my grave and took a deep breath. It was then that I realized I didn't have to do that. Breathe I mean. I was dead. But if I was dead then how did I dig myself out of my grave? If I was dead then how was here?

"Finally. Took you long enough," a deep voice growled and I jumped. It had come from a man that was leaning against my headstone. He had short, curly brown hair and the palest skin I'd ever seen. And his eyes. They were as red as the rubies my mom always wore. And he didn't seem at all surprised to see a sixteen year old girl crawling out of a grave

I hissed at him. I actually _hissed _at him. "Who the hell are you?" I asked, surprising myself.

He grinned, "My name is Kyle, and I've been waiting for you for a while now."

He's been _waiting _for me? Well that's not creepy. "Leave me alone," I yelled. My stutter was gone and I was yelling at a man who would have scared me so bad I wouldn't be able to talk for weeks before.

He rolled his ruby eyes and laughed, "You're coming with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Sorry princess, but you don't have a choice." And then he grabbed me and started running. I tried to get out, but his grip was iron and he was running so fast it was making me dizzy.

"Let go!" I screamed.

Kyle laughed, "Can't do that. Relax. We'll be there soon." Relax? Did he seriously just tell me to relax? I had just dug myself out of my own grave. I was dead and being carried around by some stranger. Not to mention how hungry I was. Holy… my throat was on fire. I wasn't just hungry, I was thirsty. I was very, very thirsty. Right now.

Kyle laughed again, "You're hungry aren't you Macie?" he asked and I tried to kick him. How did that asshole know my name?

"Calm down gorgeous we're here," he said, slowing to a stop.

"Where the hell is here?" I asked as he set me down. We were inside a building, which was odd seeing as how I didn't remember Kyle running into one.

"Home," he told me, twisting a metal hatch and tossing me into a dark room.

I turned around just as he slammed shut the door. "Let me out! Let me out now you bastard!"

"Someone shut that bitch up," I heard a girl say. I whirled around and saw something that I had not noticed before. Three other girls were in here with me. They were scattered all around the room. One, a girl with short red hair and bright green eyes, was standing in a corner. Another, a sweet looking girl with long brown ringlets, was sitting to redhead's right. And finally, a girl long brown hair hazel eyes, the one who had called me a bitch, was standing across from me.

"Finally she's here. They said we had to wait for you to get here before we could eat," ringlets said, "Macie, right? I'm Connie," she told me, "That's Jasmine," she pointed to redhead, "And that's Riley," she finished, pointing to the girl who called me a bitch. They were all frighteningly beautiful, with their perfect complexions and unmarred faces. It made me reach up to touch the scar stretching from my left temple to my right cheek. I didn't feel it. It wasn't there.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Before any of them could answer a door next to Riley opened, filling the room with light. We all ran through the door and into a brightly lit, beautifully furnished room. A man that I instantly recognized was sitting on the couch.

"William Bellview," I whispered. He didn't look like how I remembered him, but it was him none the less.

"Please, call me Will," he said in a musical voice.

"Why are we here? Why am I even alive? The last thing I remember is sticking my head in the oven and then waking up in a fucking _coffin!" _Jasmine yelled.

"Calm down. We can talk about this later. Right now it's time for dinner," he said.

Food. I could see all of us stand a little taller at the mention of it.

"Talia honey, bring in the girls dinner," he said. A second later a door next to him opened and beautiful women walked out, carrying a thrashing girl. Was she… was she supposed to be dinner? No, god no. But even as I thought it I knew it was true. I could feel my mouth start to water at the thought of going over to her, leaning over her neck, breaking the skin on her neck, drinking her blood… What the hell! Drinking her blood? That's cannibalistic. I can't. I looked over at the other girls and I had to withhold a gasp when I saw their eyes. Connie's weren't brown anymore. Riley's weren't hazel. Jasmine's weren't green. They were black. Completely black. The irises, the whites. They were jet black. And fangs had slipped out of their mouths.

"Eat up," William said with a smile. And with that they all lunged, every single one of them biting down and drinking. It was like something out of a horror movie.

Riley looked up, her lips stained red, "More," she hissed, "Give me more," she bit back down on the poor girls skin.

William turned to me, "Aren't you hungry?" he asked. That's when I realized something. These girls-Riley, Connie, and Jasmine- they were soulless monsters. They knew what they were doing and they wanted to keep doing. He had done something to make them that way, and when I glanced at the blood and felt fangs slip out I knew he'd done it to me to. But something went wrong with me. I wasn't like them. I wasn't soulless. But one glance at Will told me if I didn't… If I didn't follow their leads he'd kill me. He thought I was like them. I looked at the girl again. She had stopped thrashing. In fact she was moaning, as if she enjoyed what they were doing to her. And she was getting paler buy the second. They were going to kill her. I knew that. I also knew that I should let him kill me. But I didn't want to die again… I sped over and joined them.

**I bet you guys weren't expecting for me to write the sequel of Riley in another of the abductees POV. Anyway I hope you guys like this. I actually wasn't planning on posting this until the end of summer, but since I love you guys so much I decided to post it early. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight and I probably never will. **

**~Cara**


End file.
